妄言
by Anstice Q
Summary: 是太宰先生樱桃祭合志《无名书》的内容，没有cp，银第一视角，与先生的三次作品《维庸之妻》联动


"没人性也不错。我们只要活着就好了。"————太宰治 《维庸之妻》

金色的阳光难得一见啊。我这么想着，从残留了斑驳污迹的橱窗向外看去，朦朦胧胧的景象，即使是厚重的灰尘积累也不妨碍我轻易看见街道空无一人的事实。店里合成洗衣剂的味道混杂起来，阳光携带的热量使香气变得过于浓重，细细嗅来方觉生硬。

实在是好看，那些光芒被污垢束成细细的一捆，像绷直的细线一样，只有中间被热气扰得弯曲几下，最后打在人和物的表面上。这间店我是常来的，却还不曾感受过这么温暖的氛围。清洗后闻不见衣服上的血腥气味倒次次都令我开心。我的工作服不免会沾上血迹，没有专门的去污剂是无法完全洗干净的，一般的洗衣店也不接这般麻烦又可疑的活计，便只得劳请这间小店的店主了。

"小银，抱歉让你等了这么久啊，过来取吧。"阿姨在唤我，声音里很有几分歉疚。

"不要紧的，是我来早了。谢谢您。"我起身走到柜台前接过包好的衣物，跟阿姨道别。横滨的空气并不算好，海风也强劲，我扯起围巾遮住半脸才推开门。

半路上接到了哥哥的简讯，说是今晚会迟些回家，估计又抢着接了什么任务。这一点上他简直过了头，人总该休息的，他明明已经过了喜欢夸耀力量的年纪。

太宰治啊……

随哥哥尊称那人一声太宰先生只因为他仍然是被首领邀请的干部。他并不是我的老师，和我也没有太多交集，反而是哥哥一直过于在意他，在他离开黑手党之后尤为严重，以至于旁人同他闲聊时几句话就扯上太宰先生。

我与他的接触，能牢记的大概有两三次。头一次是我和哥哥加入黑手党不久。我由红叶大姐带着，虽说训练略繁重，生活比之前提升很多。大姐说我那样的身体若是不休养一段时间，不仅要落下病根子，以后也难以再提升体能。除却这些变化，哥哥也因为身份与我的不同，平时难以见面。某一天在走道上偶然碰见他，便打算上前询问一下近况，不曾想旁边的太宰先生单手推开我，我错愕之下顺着他的力道往后退了两步，而哥哥捂着嘴开始咳嗽，有血从他指缝间溢出来。

你说，一个人怎么会这样一碰就坏呢？

那位先生的声音又轻爽又好听，我却记不得他说些什么，兀自站着发愣。哥哥好像比以前更虚弱，身量也未见长，倒是眼睛里的光火燃烧起来，映出的影子快要消失掉。

于是我就觉得，太宰先生真真是个妖怪，蛊惑人心的术法由他身上自然而然地散发出来，任谁都会被骗过去。不日前哥哥同我讲过他想要的意义，那物太宰先生是没有的，至少我在他身上从未见过。他用莫名的方式把哥哥绑在他身边，我彼时还不知道如何形容，只道眼前男子让人害怕的很，曾有人言说小孩子的直觉最为敏锐，这话应当是正确的。

我不忍看哥哥那般，日后前去太宰先生的办公室寻他。

"你...对了，你是芥川君的妹妹吧。"他倒挺客气，放下手里在看的文件托腮看我，手点一点他对面的椅子，"坐啊，你有什么事找我？"我磨蹭了片刻，心里估量着此举是否明智，眼见太宰先生极专注地等我开口，才硬着头皮把自己放到绸面的椅子上，脸上还是不知该摆出什么表情，"太宰先生...哥哥是您负责训练的吧。"

"是喔，你不是已经知道了嘛。"他依旧是笑着盯着人看，眼神因着我低头是看不见了，嘴角的那个弧度却似过眼云烟一样不真实。妖邪和男人是两个不太搭调的词，加上黑手党这个身份更是如此，可那种狐狸或蛇一类的精明邪气在那个男人身上确实存在着，还如同掐量过身段一般合适。

"请...请您稍微减少一些训练！您也看到了，哥哥他的身体并不好...所以...所以请您务必！"我气息颤抖大概不是因为他的地位。我不想和这个人交谈。我不想和太宰治交谈，和他说过多的话绝对会做出他所希望的举动，在自己也不可察觉的思考下——太宰治的做法不是引导对方，而是把自己的思维揉杂到别人头脑中。他的语言就是有这般魔力，旁人未可言说的感情浸染到一字一句里。不需要修辞，只平平白白地叙述便好，他是用心言语的人。

小时候的记忆持续至此才真正令我记忆深刻。我那会儿大概已经想转身逃掉了，毕竟私自来面见干部本就不被允许。可我没得到太宰先生的回复，我不能确定他是否会答应我的请求。唯一被理智所控制的想法就是哥哥绝对不可以再受伤，他理应和我得到同等待遇，我以前未能保护他，替他挣得一些权利总该可以的，不然就离开这里，另寻他处。

"容我拒绝。"太宰先生站起来。"他既然加入了黑手党就要有相应的觉悟，"他绕过桌子，"在这里死掉很容易。"骨节分明的手撑在我身旁桌子上，是双显而易见的杀人时绝不会颤抖的手。即使太宰先生的体术在此地算不得高明，他依旧可以抬手杀掉我，我听闻过那先生的技巧是上乘的，力道不足便用巧劲来弥补。再次考量后我觉得，他只要把我逐出黑手党便可。仅凭我一人在贫民街是无法生存下去的，致命原因的并非争斗，食物也总能从各种途径获得，真正匮乏的是药品，失了那些愿帮忙抢夺药物的同伴，又在那般恶劣环境下，任何一点伤口都可能成为致命的原因。我还在失神的时候太宰先生开口，他接着说："你来这里是为他求情吗？怎么不先考虑考虑自己呢？"先生凑近我，不再笑了，嘴角抿一抿咬出一口薄怒的红色，这时候他才像港口黑手党的怪物，尽心尽力而且权益至上。"正好这些文件无聊死了，我来教你一课吧。"

他说："学着去杀死你最亲近的人。"那双鸢红的眼睛一望便是一眼朔冬的霜雪，把我心里的侥幸都收割无遗。"你要是念着往日情分，不能完成任务，或是妄想欺瞒上级，放任对方逃脱。"

"你和你不愿杀死的那个人都将是一般下场。"

就是这句话，到现今我还记忆犹新。意识到它的正确性是之后的事了。从这个角度来看，太宰先生也于我有恩。我最后还是不得不奉命刺杀好友，如他所说，我下手没有一分迟疑，站位错误导致温热的血液全部喷在我身上，临走前我看过她的眼睛，闭着，由此我安慰自己：她大约并没有怪罪于我，因为听说心怀怨念的人是死不瞑目的。

他是否是真的出于无聊才教导我，我至今还不曾知晓，不过从我的经历来看，他的教诲着实深入人心。

直至现在他依旧是个过于神秘的人。

我立足于家门口好长一段时间才想起来要掏出钥匙。头发垂下来遮住视线，我不得不仅靠触感在杂物中辨别出钥匙，几番周折终于在钱包里寻得了小小的金属物件，开门。我并不常待在家里，于是任由房子空置着，空气清新剂盖过灰尘的味道。

我看着该打扫的房间摇摇头，把手里包裹放下往厨房走去。

当我正准备撕开调料包的时候电话铃声响起来，平时并没有什么人用家里的座机联系我和哥哥，那多半是无用功。接起电话后我不说话对面也没出声，这就断然不会是什么紧急任务了。于是我耐心地等，数着钟面上秒针越过时针向下一分钟逼近。

我听到电话那头有风声和喊叫，大约十秒后对面突然说话，略略被杂音盖过。他说，太宰先生死了。

哦，太宰先生死了。

今天我愣住的次数好像格外多，如此这般，当下是真未听出哥哥的声音，带点气声，嘶哑得好听。他说阿银，太宰先生自杀了。太宰先生死了。

我应该毫无意外的，来来回回太宰先生不知道试了多少种自杀方法，若那真是他所求的，他自己也当对此了无遗憾。

我与哥哥并无甚好谈，挂断电话后把手机切到信息界面，一封短信躺在那里，提醒的符号像是一滩小小的血迹，中间圈住一个白色刺眼的人影。

"Bravo."在预览界面就能看完的简简单单的五个字母，我依然点了开来。闪着荧光的屏幕刷新下来，发信时间是九小时前，昨晚一点零七分。

发信人，太宰治。

于是我把那个号码从联系人列表移除，若不是他发来消息，这个名字应该沉默在列表底端。

就在昨晚他还与我在港黑的楼道里碰面，他一脸惊讶地看着我说，哎呀，小银。

我并未开口，只是点点头。一来我并非多语之人，二来如此境况实在使我不知如何应对。我是回去取武器的，而他却已并非黑手党的成员，出现在这里显得不太合适。

即使是黑手党本部，午夜也不会是什么灯火通明的地方。声控灯熄灭后人影在黑暗之中恍若隔了一整道幕布，他放轻说话的声音，像是不愿暴露在灯光下，语气里依旧带些调笑的意味。"你可别告诉别人啊，小银？"

我仔细端详，方觉他卸下了所有绷带，也没有穿着他标志性的风衣，眼睛适应黑暗后周围景物逐渐清晰起来，我同样压下声音询问他是否有事要办，他却满面笑意地摆手："我是来给小矮人添堵的哟"不知是不是沉浸在黑暗中的缘故，太宰先生的笑容入眼有些虚浮。我心存疑虑，中也先生的办公室是在我们所在楼梯间的下一层，何况"特意回到港黑找茬"这样的行为在他叛出后并未出现过，我换了种方式问他："太宰先生可是要自杀？"

他收敛嘴角，笑容褪去几分，却让人感觉真实淡泊，他说："小银还是很聪明的啊。"

这便是个肯定句了，我沉默下来，侧身为他让开路，擦身而过时他的手心在我头顶蜻蜓点水一般擦过，轻轻的一声谓叹飘落下来。我当时就知晓他的这次自杀不同寻常，卸下绷带便是一个记号，那是与过去告别的决意。上次他拆去了右眼的绷带，离弃了黑手党干部的职位，除去名字未动分毫，完全把自己的档案洗白，化作了彻底和黑暗无关的"救人的那一方"。这次他怕是也会换上另一身份，和侦探社无关，或者说，和人世无关。

我听他一言，没有将这猜测诉与他人，而他也验证了我的猜测，彻底和这一切纠纷恩怨划清了界限。太宰先生发给我的信息，应当是为他自己的欢呼，庆祝新生的太宰治，不再是"前黑手党干部"，或是"侦探社社员"的太宰治。大约还有一丝对我守口如瓶的赞扬吧，毕竟他也能算得上我亲近的人，死亡就在眼前而不去阻止，没有违背他当年一席话。

通夜是哥哥、敦君、中也先生和国木田先生持办的，哥哥换了和服端坐在堂前，脸色苍白，只比那张遗像多了分生气。中也先生摘了帽子，一遍一遍重复他有多高兴，烟不离手，呛的他眼眶泛红。

再之后是告别式。中也先生敲开武装侦探社的门请他们来取尸体的时候便明说了，港口黑手党想承办葬礼。念及太宰先生是港黑的干部，社长点头了，不过相对地，所有的遗物都交给他们处理。墓地是对方择的，葬礼上只说太宰先生是武装侦探社的成员，这么做怕是为了求个安慰。黑手党的葬礼，着装倒看不出和平日有什么差别。安吾先生来了，穿着难得一见的和服，撑着黑眼圈严重的脸站在角落里，也不对人说话，就死死盯着灵位。是的，没有遗体。前港口黑手党干部太宰治从港黑也是横滨最高的楼顶跌下去，死相也与常人不同，拼都拼不起来。

我听着一字一句清晰起来的文章，想悼文真是世上最可笑的设定，区区几千字就妄图把某人的一生叙述出来。他何时生何时亡，怎么活着怎么待人，后者这样复杂的事情，如不是本人，断然不会清楚的。偏偏让不了解他的人写出来就似乎非常合理。人在葬礼的时候最美，悼词称赞他生者歌颂他，每个人都光明磊落功成名就，总之要让来者认定他的逝去完全是个遗憾。

我看着遗像上笑的漂亮也令人生厌的脸，总觉得他选择在港黑的摄像头下微笑再纵身一跃是故意的。

奉命前去保护他的时候我就清楚太宰先生绝不需要我和樋口小姐的保护，实际上也确实如此，我们仅仅是应了首领的要求去通知他，也是从那时开始森首领就丝毫不掩饰他对于太宰先生的看好。先生倒是十分忌惮Q的样子，鸢色瞳孔在樋口嘴里吐出那个名字的瞬间收缩成漆黑颜色。我站在原地等他冲出去拦住敦君，然后又看着他抽了敦君一巴掌，向沮丧的少年说了两三句。我听不清他所说的内容，但他的神情和当年教导我时别无二致。

他变了很多啊。樋口摇头叹气地把手枪收回去，转身离开的姿态让我觉得她在悼念黑手党那个才华横溢的先生。

我确实感觉到他的某些变化，那大约是骨子里对归宿的不肯定。侦探社不适合他，即使他尽力而为，也没能摆脱黑手党的行事作风。试着弃暗投明而失败的太宰治，这次背弃了常理，以最极端的方式换来了他想要的结局。

我无法认同他的行为。他可能没在贫民窑生活过，不知生命对我们代表着什么。多少人烧杀抢掠躲躲藏藏，只为求得一条生路，和我同岁的少年少女们，观察别人好像他们是和我们全然不同的生物。像我们这种人，没法去怨恨神的不公平，诚然也不会针对什么特定的对象。人的生命力很顽强，哥哥没有活着的理由，并不妨碍他活着。

无论如何都要活下去，因为"生存"就是我的目标。杀死亲近的人同是为此，太宰先生道出那一事实结结实实戳中了我的软肋。我不想死，想来哥哥也不愿死的。

他言明世上没有什么事值得他延长痛苦生命的时候，还只是"靠近死亡"，嘴上说着想去拆弹心里必然知道不可行，让他行此事要把整个街区连着他自己一起炸掉。彼时吊住他一条命的织田和安吾，若能似以前一样，他多半也就继续安稳的活着。可惜，织田掉到他一直窥视的深渊里去了，和他接触甚多的死亡走到一起去了。临行前说，太宰啊你去到光明的一方吧，这事儿连我也知道。可那有什么用呢？他依旧用黑手党的方式思考，把黑手党的行事作风烙在脑子里。太宰先生严格来说不算冷血的人，我后知后觉地发现他对于同伴竟如此重视，能理解他的人屈指可数，安吾先生和织田先生是他仅有的知己，在他人生中的地位不言而喻。

于是太宰先生也毫不含糊地，拎着绳子把自己往各种稀奇古怪的地方吊，往河边跑的比水质监测员还勤快。他曾说过一句话，大意是活着并没有什么可追求的，与此就只得寻找死亡了。我当时不信他，心道分明是他教导我如何避免死亡，反过头来却又说些与之相悖的话。之后我看着他似乎是一夜之间的改变，又想，这尚且算是言行如一了。

不管如何分析，这如何于我是都愚蠢至极的事。他分明会说小银以前才这么一点高，会说我承诺给你生存的意义，会说一定要把帽子从小矮人的头上摘下来。背负诺言和信任的人怎么敢轻易就死了去。

不过，也许他想逃离的就是这样的人生也说不定呢。

葬礼上的天空明净如海，晴天，阳光正好，恍惚是在我未收到死讯时，坐在洗衣店里看见的景象。是的，没有差别，我会以竭尽全力的姿态活在这世上，这尚且是那人教我的唯一一课。

只要活着就好了。


End file.
